Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{4}{5} \times 5\dfrac{1}{3} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{19}{5} \times \dfrac{16}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{19 \times 16}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{304}{15}$ $ = 20 \dfrac{4}{15}$